The Lion and The Tiger
by Redsnidget
Summary: You have died protect your cute little cousin from become a road kill and you somehow got yourself into Fairy Tail without any warning and stood in front of the Spirit King who decided that you'll become a Celestial Spirit to protect a Stellar Mage because of something that he saw deep inside of you worthy deemed. And why is Loki suddenly act strange around you? (LOKIXOC)
1. I died?

Redsnidget: I have finally got a permission from a author who wrote this fanfiction "The Celestial Zodiac of Tiger", I'm sure some of you might know about it from Sleepywolf99. I really waiting and waiting for her to write more and think the author probably stop writing so I've decided to take the step up and ask her if I could write it. I got A-OKAY from that Author and decide to lets Sleepywolf99's first story post out with bit modified of my own into it. The next one would be fully be mine and now for now on.

Hope you would enjoy this story as I do. This First Chapter credits all goes to Sleepywolf99 and Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima's.

* * *

You know, I always thought I'm not going to die or anything this soon, since I always thinking I'm going to live up till I died of old age. Well I was wrong..oh? You do want to know how I died? Lets me tell you how I died; I died by save one of my little cousin...whom is a stupid yet adorable little cousin who won't listen to his oldest cousin who keep yelling at him for stay out of a damn road where there is a possible chance of get a car pop out from nowhere.

You see, I was baby-sit my little cousin for my cousin, whom have a hot date with her husband and I've nothing to do so I agreed to watch over my little cousin, Andy, since its their anniversary. Andy, such a cute little fellow who might grow up to become a handsome guy and I probably would have to chase away some girls away from him till he is bit older...maybe around eighteen. No, I'm not some sort of overprotective cousin who have a BBQ rifle to chase the fangirls away like a trigger-happy person I would be...okay, okay. Maybe I am...a bit. Not that much...really.

MOVE ON!

Andy asked me to play with him by playing catch the ball that was a size of a beach ball and I agreed and went outside with him for some nice sunshine and fresh air before we get inside for dinner time. WE keep tossing each other the blue ball back and forth, sometime I've to laugh watching Andy have to chase after it or have a bad aim to toss it over to me, either way, he's adorable in his three years old form.

But...

That day come to a end where Andy accidentally kicked his blue ball into the middle of the street, tell me that he would go and get it as he run after it without my permission as I shout at him to come back as I start to chase after him. At that time I was trying to get my little cousin out of the road, I heard a loud car noise that sounds like it was speeding too fast over the speed limits as I glanced up to saw a red Alfa Romeo Type of a car zooming down the road, where my little cousin is at.

I start to run after him, knew the car won't stop as I hear the car tried to stop its speed as I heard the screeching sound. Andy finally looked up and freeze like a deer in highlights with a wide yet fear looks in his brown eyes. I start to jump like a baseball player would do when they tried to slide down for a home run base and shove my little cousin out of the way, out of the car way and into the safe zone on the other side with a minor scratches.

Unfortunately for myself, I took it pretty hard, full body crashed against the front, flew across the car and laid onto the hard road, nothing came to my mind as I saw the white flash in my eyes before darkness consume the white over, swallow me into the darkness.

So, yeah, there's your story of how I died...Eh? Now you're asking me how in the world do I remember my whole death and shit like that? Easy, I'm somewhat or somehow become a Celestial Spirit..Yes, you hear me. I'm a Celestial Spirit like Leo the Lion, Aquarius the Water Barer from the Fairy Tail that you loves to watch or read the manga book, Even I do know what Fairy Tail is all about. Good book thought.

Now, don't ask me how in the world did I become one, because I've no idea how in the world I managed to do that because that time when I was killed by that stupid driver with a speed addict, I hope he got arrested for it! Anyway...Um, I did woke up in the Celestial world in front of the Celestial Spirit King or Mustache dude that Lucy called him. But man he was pretty frickin' HUGE...HUGE like a giant tower from New York from September 9/11, around that height like that. I was pretty much freaked out of where I am and wonder why I am doing in the Celestial World and not in Heaven.

* * *

**Flashback**

"W-whoa! W-why am I doing here?! This is dream right?" I freaked out, eye widen at the giant man with huge mustache stares down at me with arms folds as his voice booming aloud.

"My old friend, I've witness what you've done for your little cousin, and I've decided that you would become a great member of the Celestial Spirits of Zodiac.."

"Zodiac...But why...? I thought they have been filled up so why do you add more Zodiac?" I asked with dumbfound on my face, clueless of what he was trying to say as I remember all Celestial Zodiac has been filled. The Celestial Spirit King grins down at me as he start to chuckles as he point at the mirror that appear out from nowhere, his voice booming once again.

"My old friend, you are a part of the Zodiac I've chosen for you. Truly you might have read all about us and you are correct about Zodiac are filled up, but I was speaking of the other different Zodiac...The Yang Zodiac. You are the Celestial Spirit of the Tiger."

As I listen to him, announcement my new title as I stares down at the mirror to see a long snow white hair down over her shoulder that was bit wavy on the bottom. Her bright blue that could match the sky color with a cat-like slit over in the middle of her orbs stares back at me as I notice she has a white cat ears with black tips on top of her round ear on her snow white hair with two gold earring ring pierced on left ears and one on other ear.

She wore a white vest with zippers and a black skirt with tiger head and more zippers over it, beneath that, she wore a pair of white caprice that come over her knee and stop before it reach down to her feet. At her feet she wore is a black flip-flop. She wears a black fingerless gloves with white collars on each one, she also wore a black collar around her neck with a giant silver bell in the middle. Her face held a three red tiger stripes on each cheeks.

I gasped softly cause the other person to gasp back at me in the similar way cause me to notice that she was ME, I was the Tiger. I furrow my eyebrow in confuse as I looked up at the King who stood there, await for me to collect my mind. My mind was in chaos already at this moments as I tried to find out why I was here, and why I was the Celestial Spirits.

It start to impact me badly...

I was dead...died to protected my little cousin, Andy from become a road-kill...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

So~ There you have it. I died and become a Celestial Spirit Zodiac of the Yang. You know the Chiense Zodiac with the Rat, Ox, Tiger—Blah blah blah, That's the one I've become since I've never met anyone else beside myself and the Spirit King whom I see once in a while. He told me that I've not connect with anyone else because of my Key situation. My Black Key with my Tiger mark on it has not been connect with other spirits whom working for their Celestial Mage who have their keys.

If I've been in contact with my own Celestial Mage, I should be able to see other Celestial Spirits that my Mage had with him or her in adventure to help him or her out. And that's sorta fine with me since I'm practice hard to control my own crazy strength that I've discovered one day by broke a wall in my room during my sleep..Yes, I've broke a one wall cause it shattered into a derby pieces and I've to go and ask the Spirit King to offer me some kind of wall for me to replace it and repair it back up into a proper shape.

Heh, no wonder everyone else say a Tiger could have a Super strength due to their raw power so I've to be careful and used it to my advantage and practice kung fu, Anything goes type like Ranma ½ book I've read before. It help me get into a tip-toe shape so that way I could prepare myself for a good or long fight ahead just in case. I don't think I have any kind of magic on me to help support myself but according to the Spirit King told me I do have a ability to do so but~

That bastard just tell me to discover it for myself...

Slowly as the time goes by without no time to tells but somewhat my sense has told me that it was a long time since the area I'm living in is filled with many stars with pattern cut off I assume was a way to connect with other Celestial Spirits when its come to group up with them with one Mage. I have no idea how long or what day it is as I keeping training out of boredom, sometime on my break I get to watch my own little TV that would show me the reality world to see where I am or what will happen to me. Its more like a window for me to peek out of what going on outside of my Gate Key.

So far...nothing happens.

My name is Tora, a Celestial Spirit Zodiac of the Tiger...This is my story...my life for now on...


	2. Father's last gift

Redsnidget: Here is Second Chapter fully written by myself, hope you all will enjoy this story I wrote out after the First Chapter made out by Sleepywolf99! Review by lets me how how you feel about this one by throw me a rotten fruit tell me you hate me or gift me with a great review!

Enjoy! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, Its belong to Hiro Mashima. I only owns a Dr. Pepper at this moments.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was in loss by what she will do, its been seven years since S-rank race and got stuck in the Fairy Sphere thanks to their first Master, Mavis Vermillion who has saved them from the Dragon named Archologia. She has discovered that her father has died one month ago as she blinks, looks up at her former landlord who walking toward her and pluck her right off the ground cause her to scream, try to covered her skirt.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

"The Landlord say nothing but kidnapped her by dragged her across the ground cause Lucy to screaming and flailing for someone to help her rescuing from a evil landlord till they arrive back to Lucy's old apartment for Lucy to be shoved onto the floor lightly. The Celestial Mage blinks at her old room that looks familiar to her.

"My room...huh? Even thought I haven't used it in seven years..it's so clean..."

"I cleaned it every week. A bunch of your clothes went bad though. I took an outfit, too." The land lord replies, even wore one of Lucy's old outfit as proof. She nod toward the table, "Take a look at the top of the table."

Lucy did as she was told to stares at many gifts on top of her coffee table in puzzled as the landlord explains.

"They were sent on the same day, every year."

Lucy was in shocked as she saw the tag on top of the gift that said, 'To my beloved daughter, Happy Birthday, from Dad' as if she got flashback of her horrible day as she muttered, "You...remembered..."

"This morning...Another one came." The voice of landlord snapped Lucy out of her flashback as the celestial mage blinks at landlord in confuse as she notice a very small rectangle gift with frilly ribbon on top of it along with a letter. She shakily took the small gift off of the landlord to open the letter out first to read her father handwriting as if she could hear her Dad's voice echo in her mind

_'To my beloved daughter, Happy Birthday!_

_… if I say that...I wonder if you'll ever read this letter someday. It's been a long time since I heard that you vanished along with your friends. I was incredibly worried, but I kept believing. You resembled Laylea so much...You really were a 'Blessed' child. So I kept on believing that you had to be okay and that we would be able to meet again. I'm getting ready to finalize some big business negotiations in the west. It keeps me busy but I still just think of those days when I was fulfilled. I think of when I was with you and Laylea every day. You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy...I've always...loved you._

_Love Dad_

_PS: Take good care of this key, hope this key will help you out in a dire situation._

Lucy can't help but tears fell out of her eyes as she stares down at the letter, sob softly "I've always...loved you too, dad!" She covered her face to continues crying for her loss, held onto the small rectangle present.

Slowly as she start to calm down, sniffles once in a while as she shakily re-read the letter again and discovered the PS on the bottom cause her to blink in surprise once more, her father has found a Key for her...She decided she would cherish this gift her father got for her as if her father has accepted her as Celestial Mage as her mother does before. She slowly take out the string off the small present first before open the top to blink in puzzle.

A black key with a tiger shaped head in bright red bold color on top of it glints brightly under the sun shone onto it, She have never seen a black key like this before.

"A..black key...?" She whispered softly, wonder what or how did her father got his hand onto it and passed it to her. She will figure it out later on after meet with Natsu and Happy for their new guild mission to face on.

* * *

Once Lucy and the member of Fairy Tails got settle down in their tiny Fairy Tail Guild as she found her friend that she's been looking for. "Levy-chan! Can you help me out with something."

"Ah! Sure thing Lu-chan! What is it that you need help with?" The blue-haired female smiles brightly toward Lucy as she set down in the chair next to her in curious about what the Stellar Mage need help with. She watching Lucy took out a odd black key that seem familiar compare to the gold Gate Keys Lucy have on her.

"This...My father got me this as his late birthday gift, I've never seen such a black key in my life so I'm was wondering if you knew anything about it before I called this person out." Lucy explained to Levy.

Levy furrow her eyebrow in deep thought, try to remember a specific books that could help them both out with this mystery black gate key. Levy sighed softly, "I'm afraid I don't think I've such a book like this before for a Celestial Spirits...nor the keys. Maybe Master know something.."

"What about Loki?" Lucy asked, perk up slightly remember her loyal Lion, he been living for so long time so he should know something about this black gate key as Levy gasped softly, nod in approval.

"Yes! Call him out, he must know something about this!"

"Lucy took out her key chains and pluck out the Leo Key and chants out, "Open: Gate of The Lion!" as she unlock the golden gate that shone brightly cause Loki the Leo to appear in his form cause the other Fairy Tail Members to notice Loki is with them cause them to be confused.

"Lucy~ My love! What can a Lio-" Loki start to declared his love for his Mistress Lucy once more but got cut off by Lucy slapped her hand around his mouth to shush him up.

"Loki, Levy-chan and I have some question to ask you. Have you seen this key before?" She start to explain once again as she show Loki the black gate key cause the lion to blink, look confused by the color before pick it up to study it for a moments.

"I've never nor heard of this key before...where did you get it Lucy-chan?" Loki asked.

"...From my father...It was his last gift to me before he departed from this world." Lucy looks sad by this realistic about her father. Loki stares at her, could feel her sadness shone from her body as he glance his hazel eyes over to the black gate key once more.

"I might have no answer for this yet but..I think the Spirit King might know of it. I'll departed to go and ask him so don't summon the person out of it till it all clear." Loki warned Lucy this, since he's unsure about this key yet.

"I promise. I'm still unsure about this color of this key and wonder if its dangerous or not...Thank you again Loki..." Lucy smiles softly toward her loyal Lion who smiles back before departed back to the Spirit World.

"Wow...Even Loki don't know what this key is...It must be a lost magic or something.." Levy comment aloud on this.

* * *

The leader of all Celestial Spirits walking down the milky road to find the Spirit King that he could sense nearby. He passed by Aries's Gate down the road before pauses to notice a new gate appear before them without notice. It has a Black Gate door stood out in the edge of the milky way near Aries's golden gates. He frowns slightly before walking up to it to notice it has the same bold red ink on the black gate show the head of a Tiger with a glow ruby gem as eyes that shone brilliant.

He could sense a powerful spirit behind it, await to be release since Lucy have not made a connection with it yet before it can open the Gate to meet the other spirits and bond with others. He gulps slightly before walking down the milky road to pass the Black Gate in hurried to find the Spirit King to find out what behind that Black Gate.

He is sure hoping it was a good spirit that would support Lucy in the battle.../p

* * *

I yawned aloud as I open my blue eyes, rubbing them slightly as if I sense someone nearby my gate cause my tiger ear to twitch for some sound but nothing happen cause myself to groan out of boredom as I start to bounce around on the bed.

"Bored, bored, bored, when will I come out and meet others...bored, bored, bored..." I muttered and glance at the Tv screen that was off as I start to stretch in cat like to turn on the Tv to see what's going on in the reality world, think it would be the same all over again in darkness.

But surprisingly, It shows that my Key was on the table face the ceiling as I blink in startle as the familiar Stellar Mage glanced down at the key as if she's look at the camera, talking to someone. I quickly tackle the TV cause myself to fell out of my bed to reach up the volume button to tune it up to hear what my new mistress saying.

I smiles in glee, knew I'll be in a good hand by Lucy Heartfilia since I knew she would treat me like a normal person would do. As I laugh in gleeful as I bounce on the bed in excitement about meet other spirits in no time.

"Oh boy! Can't wait to meet Lucy in real life soon or later...why won't she summon me right away to make a contact..I even make a list that would like to be summon in dire situation!" I pouts, glance over at the wall of the contact paper that I made for myself, probably have to take it down to renew it again anyway...

"Hm..I wonder...What years am I in? Is it Before the Big Event of the Grand Magic fight or After..." I said aloud to myself, try to remember the pieces in the TV before me to see the area they're in but can't able to tell due to stick up to the ceiling.

"Dammit! Lucy, turn the key around so I can see everyone!" I cried aloud, banging the wall hope for Lucy to hear me but nothing happen cause me to sulking even more. "Hurry up Lucy and summon me soon!"

God, Celestial Spirits sure have it hardships to face against the boredom! 


	3. Meet the owner at last!

Redsnidget: So far I got is ONE REVIEW! At least its not a rotten fruit. I'm good! Glad to see few peoples got interested into a Celestial Spirit OC. I've never read any story about a Celestial Spirit OC with Loki before, only humanXCelestial spirits...Or am I wrong since there is other like that out there? D: I'll love to read it sometime!

Anyway, enough rambling and lets get the story going! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Some few random anime/Manga that pop up in this fanfiction does not belong me, ONLY Purple pen belongs to me!

* * *

Loki the Lion stood before the Celestial Spirit King in his office as Loki could see that Spirit King is sitting on his fancy look chair that strangely look like a royal king chair in form into the milky stars as he was behind the giant desk doing all the paperwork cause the Celestial Spirit King to cussed out under his largest mustache in booming voices.

"Damn pen..!"

Loki knew he's not in danger but he's slowly change his mind as he felt the pen that Spirit King have trouble with chuck across the Lions's mane and crash above him cause him to have a anime sweat drops, frozen stiff on the spot with widen hazel eyes behind the purple shades specs.

"...Should I come back later on..?" Loki asked in timidly voice, bit shaken up by what just happen recently.

"Hm?" The Spirit king looks up at the voice and lean over the desk to see his Lion stood before him cause him to grins, found a excuse to push the paperwork and pen aside to give him the full attention, "My dear friend! What have bring you here?"

That snapped out of Loki's stumped expression into a serious expression as he start to explain; "Your majesty, Lucy-chan appear to have this strange black Key that almost looks like its one of the Celestial Gate Key like ours but its pure black. Do you know any about it?"

"Ahhhh~ My dear old friend Lucy happen to found one of the lost key of the Zodiac." The voice booming aloud cause Loki to become surprise by this new.

"The Lost key of the Zodiac? What did you mean by this?...You mean to tell me...They're still alive out there?" The orange haired male start to put the pieces together cause his eye to widen slightly and out of hope to see some of his old friends again.

The King looks at him in grim, "No my dear old friend...Most of them are lost to us forever and ever due to their key shattered into a pieces...But its a good new that your friend, Lucy has happen to found one of the black key meaning one of the Zodiac is alive and well."

The Lion sighed sadly and yet in relief to hear one of it is alive cause him to furrow his eyebrow as he give the Spirit king a look, "Then why is the gate key looks black..I've never seen a color like this before? How am I suppose to know if its safe for Lucy-chan to called it out for help!" He can't help but feel a ferocious protective over his mistress who has treat him like a good friend along with other Celestial Spirits.

The voice booming through the room with a chortle before the Spirit King grins down at him, "No need to fear my dear old friend. The Zodiac your dear old friend, Lucy had with her would be practically safe...why not call dear old friend out and see? Beside I have lots of paper work to do to filled it out for your dear old friend to come up here so begone and befriend with it!"

The Spirit King shooed the Lion out of his office till the giant door slam in front of the lion cause him to stares blankly at it before sigh softly, turns around to see Lucy-chan again along with girls~

'High school girls~ High school girls~' He start to hums that tunes he remembered thanks to his good friend that has been lost in centuries years.

* * *

Lucy was in her apartment, had done wrote a letter to her mother and now her father before seal it to storage it away with the rest of the letters to her departed mother. She sigh softly as she glanced over at the Black Key lay on her desk looks innocent and yet looks like menacing appears cause her to shudder slightly.

She wish she could look up on any kind of Celestial keys to get some answer of why this key looks black in opposite of the golden keys or silver key and yet looks so terrifying at same time.

Why won't her father get one of those nice silver or gold look key for her to used! She groans softly yet eager for Loki to return..and her answer has arrived.

The golden gate start to appear before Lucy as Loki walk out of his own gate on his own without Lucy help as he greeting Lucy by flirting with her.

"Princess Lucy~ How much I miss thee!"

"Ugh, yeah, yeah.." Lucy sighed at his flirt before looks concern, "Well, what did the Spirit King say about this key?"

"Oddly enough that this key is one of the Zodiac like us but have you heard about Chinese Zodiac animals?" Loki explained.

"Chinese Z-Zodiac..." She blinked as if she remember something that her mother has told her...

**Flashback**

"Lucy-chan...There are so many Celestial spirits out there that you cannot image how many there is...So you have to keep a open mind to those Spirits. You'll never know if you happen to meet a person who died and became a star."

"Mama..does that mean when I died, I'll become a Celestial Spirit?"

"Who knows...Its really depends on this person who have a strong will to become one..I've no clue how A Celestial Spirit has become. I've never asked them this." Layla whispered as she smiles down at her daughter.

"There could be many different colorful keys out there other than just Gold or Silver..." The mother giggled softly, stroking Lucy's blonde locks to soothe it down for her as Lucy furrow her eyebrow.

"What else is there other than Astrology stars?...I can't tell." She puffed up her cheek as Layla smiles brightly.

"Good question Lucy! Lets see...Ah, there could be Chinese Zodiac that could be rival the power against Western Stars like Cancers or Aquarius!"

"Really?! There's no way they can be that strong like them, Mama!" Lucy gasped in awe.

"Oh its true, Its been a while since I've remember those Chinese Zodiac...But I've never met them on my adventure...who knows one day you could found one of them as your friend."

**END of FLASHBACK**

"...So they really does exist, Mama..." Lucy whispered softly to herself as Loki has vanish in silence, left Lucy in deep though about her past with her mother. "Dad has found me one of those colorful key as his last birthday..." Lucy smiles sadly before pick up the Black key to close her eyes. Inhale in and out...

"I call upon thee in the Spirit world-"

* * *

"What! You can't do this to me, What will happen to Ban and Elaine!" I roared while reading Nanatsu no Tazai during my reading time as I tried to finish the update of the Manga book along with other new book huddle up in a tall tower next to me along with the other book that I've finished.

"Goddamit, Meliodas, you better save Eliza—WHOA!"

I yelped, drop my book in reaction as I feel like my body suck through the Black gate to hear a familiar voice keep chants,

"-Pass through the gate!"

'AWWW YEESSSS! AT LAST!'

I twisted my body around to face the black gate fully to walking through it without no helping from the wind that tried to suck me through it as I calm walk to see a normal one apartment room, my blue eyes scanning around in curious before glance at my new owner at last...

Lucy still looks the same to me with the whole outfit and the blue ribbon on her head the way I remembered the Manga and Anime has show me before my death came. Her brown eyes looks like she was in surprise by my own form.

I smirks, show off my fang slightly cause Lucy to gulp by how pointy my teeth are as I spoke quietly, could sense Lucy's fear from her in wonder, "Greetings new mistress...My name is the Tiger. I see you have finally summon me at last."

"Y-you knew?!" Lucy shrieked in surprise.

I blink my cat like eyes to nod, "Well yeah, I could sense a new ownership passed to me but didn't face the person before like now..." I explains.

"I..I see...So you're a Chinese Zodiac?" She ask unsure as I chuckled, nod my head.

"Yes, I'm the one of the Chinese Zodiac, I'm the Tiger for a reason after all!" I puffed up my chest in pride.

"...Do you wish to make the contract with me?" Lucy offered. I smiles brightly and nod my head in agreement. I've become one of Lucy's Celestial Spirit at last...


End file.
